


One story that remains untold

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, future!Sansa, queen of the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Her face is as hard as the stonewalls of Winterfell, her mouth as unyielding as the Wall.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- beloved

 

They call her the Ice Queen. Not only because she’s ruler of the North now, but because she has turned every suitor down that ever dared to court her. Her beauty is legendary; just as the fact that no one has seen her smile in years. Her face is as hard as the stonewalls of Winterfell, her mouth as unyielding as the Wall. Her heart as cold as the ice surrounding it. Though she is fair and kind to her people, Sansa Stark has no interest in socializing anymore. She attends the gatherings she is supposed to, but keeps to herself, barely seen on feasts afterwards.

Some people tell stories about her, how different she was as a maiden. Head in the clouds, always smiling, dreaming, singing, dancing. Dreaming of true love, of marrying a gallant knight, a prince, a king.

When the listeners inquire what had changed the Queen, the storytellers don’t know.

The only one knowing the answer to this riddle is the Queen herself, and of course she’ll never talk of the day the love of her life was extinguished by wildfire in the Great Sept of Baelor, leaving her heart as empty and wild as the woods beyond the Wall.

 

 

 


End file.
